Его малыш
by Charmed Twins
Summary: – Значит, больше нет нужды держать это в секрете, – дворецкий так наклонился, что граф почувствовал на щеке его тёплое дыхание. – Вы пойдёте в мою комнату.


**Его малыш**

Лучше всего на свете слугам юного графа Фантомхайва удавалось делать две вещи: бездельничать и болтать о всякой ерунде. Бард, Финни и Мейлин любили проводить летние деньки в саду, где могли часами оттачивать своё мастерство. Сам граф предпочитал закрывать глаза на их праздный образ жизни: главное, чтобы поместье защищали да не путались под ногами у дворецкого. Поэтому разборы полётов устраивались крайне редко, и то в воспитательных целях. Сиэль и в этот раз, проходя по первому этажу особняка, не обратил бы внимание на болтовню неразлучной троицы, если бы не услышал собственное имя. Первой мыслью графа было высунуться в окно и прикрикнуть на слуг, чтобы больше не смели так фамильярно выражаться о своём господине. Однако Сиэлю стало любопытно послушать, что о нём будут говорить, и поэтому он притаился у окна. Отругать можно и потом.

- Не знаю, как вы, ребята, а я очень привязалась к Сиэлю, - вздыхая, проговорила Мейлин.

- Ну как можно его не любить? Детки, они все хорошие, - откликнулся Финни.

Граф обиделся из-за того, что его принимают за маленького ребёнка, но сдержал себя и из укрытия не вышел. Ох, потом кому-то мало не покажется.

- Это верно. Но наш Сиэль всё равно самый лучший. Господи, он такой лапочка! Я всегда, когда его вижу, хочу обнять его или хотя бы погладить! Но Себастьян нас к нему почти не подпускает.

- Ага, Себастьян нам даже ухаживать за ним не разрешает, - жалобно протянул Финни, - как будто нам это не по зубам.

- Он жуткий собственник!

- Да-да-да! А когда я вчера узнал, что он хочет сделать с Сиэлем, я полдня сам не свой ходил. Себастьян просто…

- Ах, не надо, помолчи! Я сама до сих пор никак в себя не приду. Бедный Сиэль… Ну как так можно поступить с малышом!

«Себастьян что-то задумал? - Сиэль моментально прислонился к стене. – Но что же? И почему я об этом не знаю?»

- Да ладно вам кликушествовать, - оборвал причитания Мейлин Бард. Из-за папиросы его слова прозвучали не очень внятно. – Не надо делать из этого трагедию. Не конец света же!

- Бард, как ты можешь! – возмутилась девушка. – Он ведь ещё совсем крошка!

Финни решил её поддержать:

- Мейлин права. Ему рано ещё! Тем более, Себастьян…

- Я вас умоляю… Всё к этому шло. Да, друзья мои, когда-нибудь это должно было случиться.

На несколько мгновений воцарилось молчание. Граф злился, но заставить их продолжать никак не мог. К счастью, он опять услышал голос садовника:

- Но это же неправильно. Это… Это жестоко.

- Таковы законы жизни, - поучительно сказал Бард. - Да что ж вы раскисли совсем? Сиэлю же после этого только лучше будет.

- А вдруг нет? - всхлипнула Мейлин.

- Может, попробовать остановить Себастьяна, - неуверенно предложил Финни.

В ответ Бард скептически хмыкнул:

- Как будто не знаешь, что легче паровоз остановить, чем нашего «чертовски хорошего» дворецкого.

- Т-так давайте пойдём к хозяину и … - начала было горничная, но остальные хором заорали «Нет!».

Графу оставалось только выругаться про себя.

- Ты что, так нельзя! – испугался Финни. – Себастьян, если узнает, сделает с нами тогда то же самое!

Мейлин взвизгнула, как будто увидела на своём платье жука, а Бард поперхнулся и закашлялся.

«Вот оно как! – рассерженный Сиэль сжал кулаки. – За себя, значит, трясутся, а то, что их господину угрожает опасность…»

Секундочку, а что за опасность-то? От этой мысли мальчик вздрогнул. По условиям контракта Себастьян не имеет права никоим образом вредить ему. В любом случае, он не убьёт своего господина, но тогда…

Да, всё сходится.

Недетская осведомлённость о взрослых вещах сделала своё дело: граф икнул и если бы не вцепился в гардину, то наверняка бы сполз на пол.

- Ой-ой-ой…

- Мейлин, прекрати ныть, - с раздражением сказал Бард, - нашла из-за чего… Финни! Да ты, брат, тоже реветь собрался?

- Не-а, просто эти разговоры портят мне настроение. Себастьян поступает как предатель, - грустно ответил юноша.

- Может быть, но это всё из-за своей маньячной любви к нему.

Кто-то негромко высморкался. Скорее всего, это была Мейлин.

- Я вот что думаю, - насмешливо продолжил повар, - вдруг пока мы тут с вами лялякаем Себастьян уже…

- Ы-ы-ы!..

- Мейлин! Бард, смотри, что ты наделал!

Сиэль уже сидел под окном и с особой жестокостью мял конец ни в чём неповинной гардины. Как, как этот гад мог с ним так поступить? Демон, конечно, своенравный, но ничто не позволяет ему так фривольно себя вести. А эти трусливые болтуны? Почему они покрывают Себастьяна, если бояться они должны больше хозяина, а не какого-то дворецкого!

- Предатели… Ну я им… - граф ещё не знал, что будет делать, но одно понял точно – пока он ничего не придумает, нельзя оставаться наедине с дворецким.

Ни о чём другом, кроме намерений похотливого демона Сиэль не мог думать. Граф не сомневался, что остановить его так просто не удастся, и поэтому был не на шутку встревожен. Приказы – это действенно, но не в этом случае, Себастьян обязательно найдёт причину, чтобы их проигнорировать.

Силы неравны.

Некоторое время Сиэль бестолково ходил по своему кабинету, брал книги и клал их на место, подходил к окну, но подолгу у него не задерживался. Устав от собственной беспомощности, он опустился в кресло и, поставив локти на стол, спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Кажется, кто-то идёт.

О нет! Уже пять часов!

В мгновение ока Сиэль шмыгнул под стол. Прятаться от демона – дохлый номер, но… Но это было первое, что пришло в голову графу. Вылезать при дворецком из-под стола он постеснялся, и при этом рассердился на себя за проявленное малодушие.

- Господин, ваш чай. Господин?

«Оставь и уходи. Оставь и уходи. Оставь и…»

- Что-то потеряли?

Сиэль чуть не завыл от досады: даже не заглядывая по стол, демон сразу понял, где находится хозяин.

- Не твоё дело. Поставь поднос и проваливай.

- И всё же, я могу помочь?

- Делай, что я сказал.

- Хм, - Сиэль явно представил улыбку демона, - дети любят прятаться от окружающей реальности, но, по-моему, вы уже вышли из того возраста, чтобы делать это подобным образом.

От возмущения граф подскочил на месте и больно стукнулся головой.

- Тогда не буду вам мешать, - хоть голос дворецкого не выражал никаких эмоций, Сиэлю всё равно показалось, что тот над ним издевается.

Всё оставшееся до ужина время Сиэль провёл в своём кабинете, чтобы лишний раз не сталкиваться с Себастьяном. Разумеется, он понимал, что вечно бегать от демона не получится, и когда-нибудь всё-таки придётся остаться наедине. Пока это не случилось нужно придумать такой приказ, чтобы Себастьян не смог его обойти. Идея простая, но как же его перехитрить?

На ужин граф спустился в дурном расположении духа, однако он старался выглядеть, как обычно, спокойным и невозмутимым. Тогда, у себя в кабинете, он свалял дурака, и поэтому не хотел допустить ещё одного досадного промаха. Немного уверенности Сиэлю придавала мысль о том, что во время ужина в зале будут находиться все слуги, и дворецкий не осмелиться сделать что-нибудь непростительное с господином в их присутствии.

На деле ситуация складывалась иначе. Как только Сиэль сел во главе стола и бросил короткий взгляд на привычное место слуг, его постигло разочарование.

- Себастьян, где остальные?

- Я как раз собирался сообщить вам, что я заставил их убирать кухню после того, что они там натворили, - извиняющийся тон дворецкого Сиэль принял за очередную насмешку.

- Я хочу, чтобы они были здесь, - отчеканил граф. – Все: Танака, Бард, Финни и Мейлин.

- Я подумал, что им сейчас не стоит оскорблять вас своим внешним видом. Понимаете, кухня…

Что за детский лепет! Графу было прекрасно известно, что эта банда каждый день устраивает в поместье погромы разного масштаба, поэтому слова дворецкого про какой-то там бардак на кухне его не убедили. Сиэль так сильно сжал в руках столовые приборы, что у него побелели костяшки пальцев:

- Расхозяйничался здесь! Немедленно позови их, это приказ.

Так и недорезанный кусок мяса, как лягушка, выскочил из тарелки и шлёпнулся на пол. Не сделав замечания о неловкости своего господина, Себастьян быстро устранил недоразумение.

- Вы бы сказали, раз мясо получилось таким жёстким, господин.

- Не указывай мне, знай своё место.

- В таком случае позвольте, - Себастьян подошёл к Сиэлю и взял у него нож с вилкой.

- Эй! Ты что делаешь?

- Всего лишь выполняю свои обязанности, господин, - демон нагнулся к нему ещё ближе.

- Что ты жмёшься ко мне, изв… Сейчас локтем в глаз ткнёшь!

- Прошу прощения, господин, - безропотно ответил Себастьян и, закончив резать мясо, ушёл за бестолковыми слугами.

После короткой передышки волнение графа возросло ещё сильней. Если присутствие слуг на ужине ему всё же удалось отвоевать у дворецкого, то прогноз на вечернее принятие ванны был далеко не радужным. Сиэль злился на себя за то, что не может ничего предпринять. Идея же, которая пришла ему в голову не выдерживала никакой критики. Однако времени на то, чтобы придумать что-нибудь более разумное у него не было.

- Господин, вы точно уверены, что сами справитесь? – Сиэль не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз видел своего дворецкого таким удивлённым, и поэтому воспринял его недоумение как хороший знак.

- У тебя есть ещё много другой работы.

- Но разве это не…

- Опять ты за своё! Весь день умничаешь, как будто ты здесь господин, а не слуга! Если до тебя ещё не дошло, ты меня сегодня разочаровал, я тобой очень недоволен.

На бледных щеках демона вдруг появился лёгкий румянец.

- Прошу прощения, милорд, - негромко сказал Себастьян, не сводя глаз с хозяина, - мне очень жаль, что так вышло. Обещаю, что такого больше не повторится.

Граф не спешил с ответом. Кто знает, что на уме демона? Расстроился из-за того, что Сиэль не даёт ему шанса сделать своё грязное дело или… обиделся?

- Я ещё подумаю над этим, а теперь иди вон, - надменно произнёс Сиэль и закрыл за собой дверь ванной комнаты.

«Вы точно уверены, что сами справитесь?» Ну и вопрос! Неужели этот заносчивый демон думает, что граф такой же неуклюжий, как и недотёпы-слуги? Как бы ни так: Сиэль сообразительней их, ловчей и вообще умней. По крайней мере, так думал сам юный граф. Раздеться у него получилось без приключений, и в глубине души он очень гордился собой: обошёлся без помощи прислуги и не оторвал ни одну пуговицу. Вероятно, Сиэль гордился бы собой ещё больше, если бы он аккуратно сложил свои вещи, а не кинул бы их невнятной кучей на пол, но тогда мальчик решил, что он и так уделил слишком много времени какой-то одежде. Впереди его ждал подвиг, и не надо было растрачивать силы впустую.

- Что ж… Немного непривычно, но всё не так уж плохо, - успокаивающим тоном сказал себе Сиэль, погрузившись в ванну и взяв в руки мыло, - с этим даже ребёнок бы справился.

Так как всё выходило вполне удачно, идея помыться без помощи Себастьяна теперь не казалась ему невыполнимой. Мысли о своих хороших качествах, вроде хитрости и самостоятельности, доставляли графу настоящее удовольствие.

Однако вскоре у Сиэля возникли неожиданные проблемы. Сначала у него из рук выскочило мыло, причём его полёт побил рекорд мясного кусочка. Граф Фантомхайв хоть и выругался вслух, на самом деле не особо расстроился из-за побега мыла, потому что уже успел от души им воспользоваться. Другой неприятностью стало то, что мыльную пену надо было как-то смыть.

«Ага. Сейчас я возьму вот этот кувшин… А вдруг воды в нём не хватит и придётся… Сколько раз Себастьян… А чёрт с ним!»

Так и не обдумав до конца план действий, Сиэль встал и схватил со столика белый керамический кувшин. Тяжёлый сосуд не задержался в детских скользких руках и в следующий момент закончил свою жизнь на полу ванной комнаты.

- Проклятье! – злобно воскликнул граф.

С необъяснимой ненавистью он смотрел на осколки, не зная, на кого направить свой гнев. Не на себя же!

- Господин, вы в порядке?

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Сиэль поднял глаза на внезапно появившегося дворецкого. – Ты что, за дверью стоял?

- Я просто ждал, когда вы позовёте меня, чтобы я потёр вам спинку, - откликнулся Себастьян, собирая останки кувшина.

- Спасибо, но я сейчас не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи.

- Да, милорд, - с иронией вздохнул дворецкий и поднял с пола мыло. – Если вы хотите, чтобы я поскорей забрал вашу душу, так и скажите мне. Не стоит устраивать в ванной нелепые попытки суицида, у вас всё равно это дурно выходит.

- В твоих советах я тоже не нуждаюсь, - Сиэль уже с трудом скрывал раздражение.

- И всё же я вас сам домою. Вы сейчас больше похожи на слизняка, чем на человека… Да-да, говорю лишнее, простите, - с этими словами он достал из шкафа ещё один кувшин.

«Нет, я ещё не проиграл. Ничего страшного не будет, если он подумает, что у него вновь появилось преимущество, - размышлял краснеющий от злости и стыда Сиэль, – я так просто не сдамся».

- Господин, зачем от меня что-то скрывать, вы же у меня, как на ладони? – вдруг сказал Себастьян, подойдя к ванне.

«Чёрт! Неужели догадался?»

- Вы сегодня весь день странно себя ведёте, - сняв фрак, не спеша начал дворецкий, - никогда раньше за вами подобного не замечал. По-моему, вас что-то мучает. И, кажется, - он наклонился к Сиэлю и коснулся указательным пальцем его носа, - я знаю что.

- Что ты себе…

Себастьян убрал руку от лица графа и сдул с пальца комочек пены:

- Вы как хотите, но мыться в одиночку я вам больше не позволю, боюсь, с вами беда какая-нибудь случится. Хорошо ещё, что вы маникюр сами себе не стали делать, а то бы пальчиков не досчитались.

Закипая от негодования, Сиэль крепко сжал кулаки. Почему демон сменил тему? Чего он недоговорил?

Однако Себастьян молчал, и это раздражало Сиэля не меньше, чем его слова. Но особенно его бесила собственная беспомощность. Нечего сказать, некуда бежать… Любое прикосновение демона было ему неприятно, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

- Вы сильно напряжены, ваши мышцы, словно из железа, - мягко заметил Себастьян. – Но, к счастью, я знаю, что вам сейчас нужно для того, чтобы расслабиться.

Сиэль едва ли не подпрыгнул в ванной от этого заявления, а когда дворецкий схватил его за плечи, вообще потерял дар речи.

- Массаж, - вкрадчивый тон Себастьяна действовал на Сиэля, как взгляд удава на кролика, - совсем скоро вы почувствуете себя другим человеком…

«Начинается… Господи, если ты ещё не отвернулся от меня, помоги!»

Демон стал медленно массировать плечи мальчика. В этом было что-то дьявольски чарующее, что-то неправильное… Тело графа почти поддалось искушению, хотя разум отчаянно заставлял его сопротивляться.

- Се… Себастьян…

- В чём дело, господин? – спросил дворецкий, нежно поглаживая ему спину.

- Не надо… Я не просил!

- Простите мою дерзость, но мне иногда кажется, что вы сами не понимаете, чего хотите, - рука демона вдруг скользнула по груди и животу графа и исчезла под водой.

Этого Сиэль выдержать не смог! Толком не отойдя от шока, он вцепился обеими руками в запястье Себастьяна:

- Извращенец! Не трогай!

- Что, что «не трогай»? – Себастьян даже вздрогнул от неожиданности.

- Убери свою грязную лапу!

- С удовольствием, если вы её отпустите… Да что вы так кричите, я же всего лишь хотел проверить температуру воды. У вас такой озноб…

- Заткнись! Будто я сам не знаю, чего ты хотел, - огрызнулся Сиэль и в то же мгновенье был поднят в воздух. - Отпусти меня, тварь!

- Успокойтесь, я только вытру вас и одену, - дворецкий, чудом избежавший нацеленных в пах ударов, осторожно поставил брыкающегося хозяина на банный коврик.

- Вон отсюда, я сам!

Себастьян вздохнул и протянул Сиэлю развёрнутое полотенце.

- Другого от вас я и не ожидал, - на лице дворецкого появилась холодная улыбка. Не дожидаясь реакции своего хозяина, он быстро вышел из ванной.

Что делать дальше? Демон, похоже, догадался, что уже графу известно о его намерениях, и поэтому начал наглеть. Будет ли он дальше мучить жертву игрой в кошки-мышки или не станет напрасно терять время? Что если Сиэль сам приблизил этот момент?..

Чувствуя себя бесконечно униженным, граф Фантомхайв запахнул поплотней халат и вошёл в свою спальню.

«И мне от него не скрыться…»

- Надо же, как летит время, - услышал Сиэль бархатный тембр дворецкого.

Тот стоял у открытого окна и внимательно смотрел на графа. В мистическом свете луны лицо демона казалось бледней, чем обычно, а красные глаза как будто стали ярче. Под его взглядом Сиэль ощутил себя пойманным в ловушку зверьком, маленьким и ничтожным, вроде крысы.

- Вчера вы были маленьким мальчиком, а сегодня вы уже…

- Довольно, - прошептал Сиэль, - мне это надоело. Либо ты признаешься мне во всём, либо… либо…

«Расторгнуть контракт? Невозможно! Чёрт, у меня же нет ни одного туза в рукаве!»

- О чём это вы, господин? – Себастьян сделал пару шагов от окна в сторону графа. – В чём я должен признаться?

- В том, что ты хочешь меня!

- По-моему, мы давно обсудили условия контракта. Ваша душа…

- Не прикидывайся идиотом! – перебил Сиэль демона. – Скажи, что ты хочешь меня!

- Э… Кхм… Только, если это будет вам приятно.

Если бы Себастьян не был бы демоном-дворецким, он сделал бы себе неплохую карьеру, будучи демоном-комедиантом. Он с такой невинностью изобразил смущение и испуг, что любой заядлый театрал прослезился бы от умиления.

«Ненавижу, ненавижу…»

- Нет, мне будет противно, а не приятно! – граф с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не закричать, как потерпевший. – Прекрати притворяться, будто ничего не понимаешь. Я всё знаю.

- Этого-то я и боялся. У вас началось половое созревание, и вы сейчас представляете собой сплошную эрогенную зону. Не волнуйтесь, это…

- Не хочу больше слушать твой бред. Убирайся! Что, переживаешь из-за того, что нечем перед дружками похвастаться? Ты же им пообещал, что сделаешь это со мной, несмотря на мой возраст. О, как они будут разочарованы во всемогущем Себастьяне!

Глаза Себастьяна недобро сузились:

- Кто-то в этом доме, оказывается, не умеет держать язык за зубами.

Прежде, чем Сиэль смог что-либо ответить, демон молниеносно подскочил к нему и, оказавшись за его спиной, обхватил руками.

- Значит, больше нет нужды держать это в секрете, - дворецкий так наклонился, что граф почувствовал на щеке его тёплое дыхание. – Вы пойдёте в мою комнату.

Сиэль попытался высвободиться, но безуспешно: демон держал его деликатно, но при этом крепко.

- Никуда я не пойду! Пусти сейчас же! Пусти!

- Нет, пойдёте. Я отпущу вас, только ведите себя смирно, - сразу после этих слов Сиэль оказался на свободе. – Ай-ай-ай, зачем же драться? Знайте, я хотел обойтись без лишнего насилия, но, увы, не получится. Прошу прощения, господин, - Себастьян выдернул из халата Сиэля пояс и связал им руки своего хозяина.

- Себастьян, ты… ты мерзавец. Я никогда тебе этого не прощу, - от шока юный граф с трудом находил нужные слова. В этот момент он был беспомощен, как никогда раньше. Сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди, нещадно бил в ушах пульс, всё тело стало покрываться липким потом…

Тем временем дворецкий сгрёб жертву в охапку и вскочил с ней на подоконник.

- Я закричу! – вырвалось вдруг у несчастного графа.

- Тогда ещё раз прошу прощения, - Себастьян залепил его рот ладонью. – Тише, не надо так делать, - строго добавил он, когда Сиэль попытался что-то промычать.

Одним прыжком демон взлетел на крышу особняка и так же быстро и бесшумно продолжил по ней путь. Спустя несколько мгновений он чёрной тенью скользнул внутрь своей комнаты. Бедному Сиэлю оставалось лишь жалеть о том, что он не может потерять сознание и очнуться, когда всё закончиться. Рассчитывать на чью-либо помощь, всё равно было без толку.

Себастьян поднёс его к кровати, но не сбросил на неё, как ожидал Сиэль. Мальчик посмотрел вниз и заметил на одеяле что-то маленькое и тёмное…

«Котёнок! Чёрт побери, что это значит?»

Граф хотел спросить об этом у Себастьяна и сдавленно замычал, но тот негромко шикнул на него, призвав к тишине. Котёнок не проснулся, только дёрнул во сне ушком.

- Придурки, дебилы, кретины! - злился граф, меряя шагами свою спальню. – Как вы могли так поступить! Додумались назвать кота моим именем! Не слуги, а кучка болванов с дворецким во главе!

- Это было всего лишь выражением любви и уважения к вам, господин. Бард, Мейлин и Финниан хоть и глуповатые, но зато преданные. В любом случае я скоро отдам котёнка новым хозяевам, и его, наверное, переименуют. Да вы не сердитесь на нас, господин. Вы же сами виновник этого недоразумения, - с доброжелательной улыбкой проговорил дворецкий

- Что ты несёшь?

- Слуги же не виноваты, что у вас такая извращённая фантазия. Кстати, вы заметили, что шумите, а никто не приходит к вам на помощь?

У Сиэля больше не было ни сил, ни желания огрызаться. Какой смысл спорить с дьявольским дворецким?


End file.
